The past hurts
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The boys are older and have taken separate paths since the death of their father, can they pull back together and put International Rescue back into action, or is it too late? I do not own the 2015 series or the characters. Rated T for possible swearing. I'm really not fussed about some details but others are, oh well enjoy :)
1. The past hurts

"Melanie, don't forget your music," Virgil smiled as he moved onto the piano stool from the chair he had been sitting in.

"See you next week Virgil, I'll have practised harder."

Virgil smirked, "Go on, before you're late to class again."

"That's because you always keep me back," Melanie paused by the music stand as she picked up her score, then she leant down and kissed Virgil quickly before turning away.

"That's you who does that, I'll come and meet you at the end of the day. I love you!" Virgil called as the dark haired brunette left the room swiftly, with a happy sigh he refaced the piano and unlocked his phone to check his next lesson, a text caught his attention.

"Virg, I'm in town tomorrow, come and meet me. Scott."

Virgil raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well here's an unexpected surprise brother, we haven't spoken since you decided not to carry on with International Rescue, I'll have to check my schedule."

The reply from his eldest brother was almost instant, "Don't you dare start this again, we can meet or forget it, I'm flexible."

Virgil growled, "Well some of us aren't, I'm teaching Scott. I can't give an answer yet, I'll get back to you later this evening."

"That's if you're not busy with Melanie."

Virgil tapped in Scott's number angrily and held the phone to his ear, his brother answered and Virgil growled, "Melanie has nothing to do with it Scott, and we wouldn't have all split up if it weren't for you being selfish."

"Me? I'm, the one who's selfish? I'll meet you tomorrow to sort this out."

"You had better hope I'm in a good mood, I'll meet you at midday, my apartment."

"Apartment or mansion?"

"Don't go there," Virgil looked up at the sound of a knock, "I have a student, see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

Virgil hung up with a silent growl then sighed, "Come in!"

The door opened and one of Virgil's first years walked in, he smiled inside to himself at her appearance, a lot of his female students dressed very fashionably when going to him, her heeled boots echoed in the room as she walked over to the piano, "Sorry I'm late."

Virgil checked the clock on the wall, "You're on time Helen, I hope you have your music with you this time."

"Yes I do, but I've been getting stuck on the fingering."

Virgil rolled his eyes to himself, that was the oldest innuendo in the book, "Did you not follow the pattern I showed you?"

"To an extent."

Virgil motioned for her to sit on the stool, "Come on then."

The afternoon went on and Virgil finished his final lesson, he closed the piano lid with a yawn and left the piano checking the time as he got up, "And cue Mel." "Home?" Melanie smiled as he held her hand.

"Hi again Virg, everyone gone?" Melanie smiled as he hugged her.

"Yeah, what a day and it just gets better tomorrow."

"Something wrong?"

"My brother is in town."

"Which one? You have four," Melanie laughed as he nudged her playfully.

"Scott, my eldest. He owes me so much that I'm not even sure I want to meet him."

"You probably should, if you bottle up problems it could lead to much worse. What time is he coming?"

"Midday."

"Damn, I have a class," Melanie sulked slightly."You might not want to be around, it could get ugly," Virgil unlocked the car and they got in, "I'm not going to let you miss a class for my brother."

"You might not want to be around, it could get ugly," Virgil sighed, "I'm not going to let you miss a class for my brother."

Melanie looked out of the window, "So, you can't give me a lift tomorrow?"

"Hey, I don't work Tuesdays, that's the day you take the bus. Besides, you're lucky we're even together, if I hadn't decided to set up private piano tutoring, we would've never met."

"Fine, but what if it's raining?"

Virgil laughed, "How did I get stuck with someone like you?"

"Because you liked my piano playing, and found it funny when I tripped over the stool on my first lesson and fell into your lap."

"Somewhere I enjoy hugging you on every day."

Melanie blushed slightly, "You're the best, I love you Virgil," she stroked his hand.

"I love you too Melanie, my prodigy."

Melanie giggled, "I'm not that good."

"Yet."

"Virgil, get off," Melanie grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Do you want a coffee?"

"I'd love one," Virgil smiled and collapsed on the sofa dramatically.

"Yeah, just make yourself comfortable."

"It's my house, free country."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Lazy."

Virgil smirked and got out his phone, he frowned at a text from Gordon, " _Hey Virgil, has Scott been in touch with you_?" He read quietly to himself, then he replied, " _Hey Gordo, yeah he has, he wants to meet me tomorrow."_

Three dots flashed on the phone screen and it wasn't long before a reply came through, _"He's got in touch with me too, says you were being an asshole."_

" _He's the asshole Gordon, not me. He's the one who's broken us up."_

" _That's not his fault, a lot happened. Dad is gone and it took a bad turn on Scott. I'm at the airport, I want to come and see you."_

Virgil hit the table with his fist and Melanie ran in, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Now Gordon is coming over. Am I to get visited by all of my brothers?"

"I don't see why you're unhappy about this, you are family after all," Melanie frowned as she handed Virgil his coffee.

"Thanks. Yeah, we are, but I'm going to have enough to deal with by having Scott here, now, Gordon, as well."

Melanie rubbed his shoulder, "Take it easy. I'm sure you'll sort this out, you always do."

Virgil sighed, "You're right, I'm just going to have to take this as it comes."


	2. An unwanted reunion

Morning broke and Virgil ran a hand through his hair sleepily, he looked across to Melanie and smiled before shaking her gently.

"Mel?"

"Leave me awone," She yawned into the pillow.

"You'll be late if you don't get up."

"I don't want to get up, I want to stay here with you."

Virgil chuckled as Melanie rested her head on his chest, "I'll play the piano for you if you get up."

"Huh, you'll play for me regardless."

"Every morning this happens, come on Mel, you have to get up. You're still a student, not my fault that I've already graduated."

Mel threw the covers off her side, "You are so cruel!"

Virgil lay back and stretched, "I love you too. Here I'll make you breakfast, get yourself ready."

"Thanks."

Virgil made his way to the kitchen and switched the radio on as he put some bread into the toaster, suddenly there was a knock on the door, Virgil frowned and made his way through the lounge and opened the front door, "Gordon."

"Awwh you got dressed just for the occasion."

"How did you get up here without calling me?"

"I can crack locks, duh."

"It doesn't have a lock."

"I guessed your code. Now let me in."

"Now isn't a good time Gordo, I'm making breakfast..."

"Great! I'm starving."

"For Melanie, go and make yourself useful somewhere in town."

"Rude, glad to see your charm is still around."

"Glad to see you've grown up."

Gordon ducked under Virgil's arm and whistled at the flat, "Nice place you've got here Virgil, how did you afford this?"

"I teach Gordon, private tutoring is good pay."

Melanie walked out of the bedroom and into the main room drying her hair, "Oh, a visitor."

"Meet Gordon, my brother."

"You didn't tell me she was this cute Virgil," Gordon kissed her hand.

"Leave it Gordon. Sorry Mel, your toast is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Virgil, I'll be back in a second," She went into the kitchen and Gordon smirked.

"Nice one Virg."

"Don't tease, you got Penelope finally."

"Yeah it's weird, she went for me as soon as Scott split us up. What are you going to do about that by the way?"

Virgil sat down with a scowl, "Punch him when he gets to the door."

Gordon winced, "That bad?"

"He'll deserve it."

Gordon looked around the room and to the grand piano in the corner, "How the hell did you get that up here?"

"It came with the apartment," Virgil shrugged as Gordon stood up, "I wouldn't play it now if I were you, it's 8am."

Gordon paused mid-stride, "Yeah, you have a point."

Melanie returned from the kitchen with her breakfast and sat down on the sofa, "So Gordon, have you come to defend Virgil?"

"I've come to prevent a fight, which I'm hoping it won't come to. You have lessons today?"

Melanie nodded, "Unfortunately. Virgil however, doesn't."

"I don't work on Tuesdays, you know that."

"But I don't get a lift."

"I'll drive you if you want?" Gordon suggested.

"Would you? That would be great!"

Virgil sighed, "You better drive safely Gordon, and that's my car so one scratch..."

"Yeah yeah, I know how it works. No change on your transport."

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the subtle mention of Thunderbird 2, "Just be careful."

Melanie went to get her flask of coffee, "We should get going Gordon."

"Yep, I'm ready. Keys Virgil?"

Virgil leant over the back of the sofa and grabbed a set of keys, he tossed them to his younger brother, "Here. And when you get back, call me at the door this time."

"Sure sure."

Virgil kissed Melanie goodbye then closed the door on his brother before returning to his room to get changed, he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a tight blue top, then crossed into the ensuite to gel his hair up into a spike, taking a deep breath he tried to smile at his reflection, he wasn't mad at Scott it was disappointment and the feeling of betrayal from his eldest.

Scott sat in the taxi rubbing his hands together nervously, it had been three years since he had actually seen his younger brother, he had never intended things to go so south, and it wasn't just his family which had gone south, the world had too. Every news story he saw was depressing, natural disasters were killing off hundreds and even with the Global Defence Force taking action, too many lives were being wasted. Ever since the Mechanic had never been defeated, criminals were getting stronger and finding more ways to cause disasters and chaos in the world, Scott bowed his head slightly as he heard the news on the radio.

"Could you turn that off please sir?" Scott asked the driver politely.

The driver turned it down but frowned, "What's the matter lad? Can't handle the news?"

"Just a headache, I'm alright."

"Well we're here, this is the address you asked for."

Scott looked up at the house, "Yep this is it. Thanks."

"8.50 please lad."

Scott got out his wallet and gave the driver a ten, "Thanks a lot."

The driver gave Scott back the change then waited for him to get out, "Have a good day."

"Thanks," Scott closed the door and the taxi drove away, he gulped and approached the door just as a car pulled up.

"Scott!" Gordon shut the car door and locked it before running towards his older brother.

Scott grinned and caught Gordon in his arms giving him a tight hug, "Gordon, good to see you."

"You mean that, genuinely?"

"Of course I do. You're not the one who's mad at me," Scott looked up at the house again, "He's going to kill me."

"Not if I get in the way," Gordon pressed the intercom, "Let me in Virg."

"I could easily say no," Virgil pressed the button his side and Gordon pushed the door open downstairs.

"Here we go," Gordon smiled and pushed Scott in front of him.

Virgil waited with the door open and heard two voices coming up the stairs, he stiffened slightly and caught the sight of his eldest brother, "Scott."

"Virgil."

Gordon looked between them, "Take it inside fellas."

Virgil stepped aside and let the two in, "May as well get this over with."

Scott sat down on the sofa, "First of all, it's good to see you Virgil."

"Mutual."

"Second. I fail to see what I've done wrong."

"Oh really? Well, you've split us all apart, you broke up International Rescue and you've thrown us all into despair since dad's death. I thought that International Rescue kept you from going crazy?"

"It did once. But when dad left us, I couldn't go on," Scott hung his head.

Virgil crossed his arms, "Don't try crying on me Scott, I want to sort this out. Why did you want to see me?"

Scott looked up tearfully, "I came to apologise."

"For breaking us up?" Virgil looked at Gordon.

"Don't drag me into this," Gordon sat on the piano stool gloomily.

"I didn't mean to break us up, I got depressed and I just couldn't face any more rescues. So I escaped."

"You shouldn't have bottled it up though, you should've talked to me, or someone," Virgil sat down opposite Scott.

"I know, that's why I wanted to get in touch with you."

"It's been three years Scott, three. I've got a career now if you're asking to set it up again, plus I can't just leave Melanie."

"I've spoken to John and Alan, they've gone off the rails."

Virgil frowned, "What?"

"Alan is failing work at school and he can't settle, and well John, he's locked himself in Thunderbird 5 just listening to distress calls he can't do anything about."

Virgil sighed, "Why has John done that? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, I spoke to Grandma and she told me about him. Brains has flown Thunderbird 3 up there a couple of times but John doesn't let him in," Scott sighed unhappily, "Virg, I'm scared for him."

Gordon came round the sofa and sat down next to Virgil, "Scared?"

"Y'know what he's like when depressed, he could only do the worst."

"Don't say that Scott, please don't. Oh god, what have you done?"

"Stop fucking blaming me Virgil, dad's death took away most of my hope and I don't know where to get it back from," Scott snapped fiercely.

"It affected all of us Scott, but if this separation kills John then, no, I can't even begin to describe."

"What do you say we do then?" Gordon asked.

"We go home and set up the business again."

"Scott, I can't. I private tutor," Virgil shook his head, "Plus I'm in a good relationship."

"You're dating a uni student, mum wouldn't be proud of that, and frankly I think it's wrong."

"You bastard!" Virgil stood up and drew his fist back, Gordon leapt up and grabbed his brother's hand as Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Leave it Virgil, for crying out loud."

"You've changed Virgil, where's the peacemaker I knew?"

Virgil shook slightly, "That role went when IR went down the drain, and it's not coming back. I'm happy where I am, find yourself another pilot for Thunderbird 2."

Scott sighed, "Let's go Gordon. We won't make any more progress here today."

Gordon looked back at Virgil, "You know, I thought I'd be happy to see you Virgil, but right now, I'm not proud to call you my brother. Think about John, then get back to us."

Virgil was left alone in the apartment and he switched the TV on, a red banner went along the screen reading Breaking News, he watched as people were being pulled out of wreckage and a reporter begged for International Rescue, Virgil held his head in his hands as he heard the reporter, "Only International Rescue have the equipment to save lives here, if only they were still going."

The door opened and Melanie walked in, she spotted Virgil on the sofa and she dropped her bag as she ran over to him, she pulled him into a hug as she felt a tear hit her hand.

"Virgil, what happened?"

"There's something I need to tell you Mel, something that could change our lives."

"Just tell me, I can take it."

"It's about my past."


	3. Reforming

Melanie sat next to Virgil on the sofa as he held a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Mel, first of all I haven't always been a tutor, I was in a family business."

"That's cute."

"No, there's more to it than that. The family business was International Rescue."

Melanie laughed, "You're joking, come on, what was the real job?"

"I'm not joking. I'm a member of International Rescue, and so are my brothers."

Melanie frowned and stood up, "I've been through a lot with you Virgil, but this is too much."

"It's true baby, Scott split us up. That's why I was so mad at him."

"Virgil, please, how could you be a member of International Rescue? Where's your proof?"

Virgil sighed and reached into his pocket for his phone, he flicked through the photos and found one of him next to Thunderbird 2, "Here."

Melanie looked at the photo, "Oh crikey, you're not lying. Rather, you weren't lying."

Virgil shook his head, "And we're really in trouble."

"Why?"

Virgil turned on the news, "They need us."

Melanie looked at the reporter and the subtitles which mentioned International Rescue, "Who? The news team?"

"No, the world needs us back and none of us are prepared to go back to it. Scott has taken a path into business, Gordon is helping our agent Lady Penelope with a photography career, my youngest brother is at school and well John, I think he's going to have a mental breakdown if we don't do something."

Melanie bit her lip, "Is that why your brothers came over?"

Virgil nodded, "I just can't forgive Scott like that, after what he did. It's, just not the same without our dad around."

Melanie sat down again and rubbed Virgil's arm, "He meant a lot to you."

"Yeah, he meant a lot to all of us. Then there's my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Adopted. Her name is Kayo, I don't even know where she went after we split from the business. Scott and her were together and when he made the decision to end the business, she got into her jet and left, it broke Scott's heart completely."

"Doesn't he have her number?"

"Well, sort of. We don't use phones in our job, we have a com system, Kayo kept hers on her wrist, the day she left, Scott found it in the hanger."

Melanie looked down, "You need my help on this, I've dealt with breakups before."

"Family breakups?"

"Not really, but this one just needs planning. Let me phone your brother," She presented her hand for the phone and Virgil handed it over slightly reluctantly, "Thank you. What's your passcode?"

"The date we met."

Melanie kissed his cheek, "You softy," she unlocked the phone and found Scott's number, "I'll get him back here."

Virgil stood up with a sigh and crossed the room to the piano, he sat down on the edge of the stool and stroked the keys before pressing some down with his left hand, automatically shutting his eyes to lose himself from the room.

Scott sat in a local cafe on the corner with Gordon and heard his phone buzzing in his pocket, he took it out and read the ID name with a frown before answering, "Hello?"

"Scott, it's Melanie."

"Hi Mel, what's up?"

"Could you come back? Virgil has agreed to set up the business again."

Scott looked across to Gordon who shrugged back, "Alright, we'll be right there. Bye." Scott locked his phone again, "Our brother has seen sense."

"He's not the one who caused this Scott, it was you."

"I know I know. But he didn't help."

Gordon smirked, "What's happened then?"

"He thinks we should set up the business again, I hope he knows what that means."

Gordon frowned, "Flying 2 again?"

"No, he'll have to break up with Melanie," Scott buttoned his coat up and headed towards the door.

"But, he won't," Gordon ran after him.

Melanie put Virgil's phone on the table and curled round on the sofa to watch him play, she smiled slightly as she leant her head on her arms to listen, she looked at him closely and chuckled quietly, whatever Virgil was wearing at the piano he still looked professional, not many could pull off wearing a pair of tattered jeans at a baby grand without looking like a mess, but not Virgil. Melanie got up and went over to the piano, with a smile she sat down on the edge of the stool practically in his lap and followed the music on the stand, she felt his hand pause on the lower notes and stroke her hand on his leg, "They're on their way."

"I'm done arguing with him, he can say what he wants now," Virgil shrugged casually as he looked out on the lounge from the piano.

Melanie nodded, "Will you go back?"

"To where?" Virgil turned to look at her.

"Home. I'm guessing this is a rented apartment?"

"Well yes it is, but I wouldn't have to move immediately, there's all the tuition I'd have to sort out first," a knock interrupted their conversation and Virgil's foot slipped off the pedal as he stood up, "We'll sort this out."

Melanie remained on the stool staring blankly into her hands, "Like we always do."

Virgil opened the door and smiled slightly, "No carollers please."

Gordon laughed, "Nice to see your humour is back!"

"Get in."

Gordon sauntered into the room and waved to Melanie, "Hey again."

Melanie smiled, "Hey Gordon."

Scott paused by the door, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Virgil tutted slightly and threw his arms around his eldest brother in a hug, "It's honestly good to see you brother, I just wasn't in the mood, until I saw the news. They need us."

Scott nodded into Virgil's shoulder, "They do, and we're going to start again for them."

The brothers sat down in the small lounge and went over the plans, they linked Alan into the conversation but couldn't reach John, Alan couldn't stop crying which was beginning to annoy Scott.

"Alan get a hold of yourself please," Scott groaned.

"Three years bro, and I've been stuck in school!"

"You're crying cos you're in school?" Gordon frowned, "Wow, even I made it through."

"It's not that you idiot," Alan snarled as he wiped his eyes again, "It's just it's been so long, and I can't believe you've all just got together again."

"We're discussing starting the business again Alan, if you'd really like to know."

"You are?" Alan squeaked.

"Yes. But it's not going to happen all at once. Have you heard from John or Kayo at all?"

Alan shook his head, "Not since she left, and John just ignores us."

Scott groaned again, "I'll fly up there when we get home, and kill him."

"You can't do that Scott, he's clearly upset."

"Figure of speech. I'll do what I can to get him back Alan," Scott narrowed his eyes, "He can't ignore us forever."

"When are we going back then?" Virgil asked.

"Well as soon as possible. Virgil, can you quit your tutoring here by the end of the week?"

Virgil looked at Melanie, "What about Mel?"

Scott's expression saddened, "About that."

Virgil stood up suddenly and went to Melanie, "No, you can't ask us to break up, she's my everything. She knows about the organisation anyway."

"I'm sorry Virgil but she can't come," Scott looked down, "I know it's love."

Melanie sniffed as she felt tears come to her eyes, "It's ok Virgil, I knew this would happen."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Virgil glared at Scott, "she's coming with us."

"Virgil I can't, I'd have to give up everything here. My whole education."

Virgil closed his eyes, "Mel please."

Gordon looked at Scott, "What about us? Do we go home from here?"

Scott nodded as he watched Virgil and Melanie kiss, "Yeah, I want to get to John as soon as possible. Virgil, when are we to expect you home?"

"Friday," Virgil kept his eyes on Melanie.

Scott nodded, "I'll fly us home Gordon, I have Thunderbird 1 at the airport."

Virgil whipped round from Melanie, "You what?"

"How do you think I got here so fast? I went home from the States by commercial, then took off in Thunderbird 1."

"Oh I'd love to see her up close," Melanie gripped Virgil's shoulders, "I may not see you again after Friday, but at least let me see one of the crafts?"

Scott shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Get your shoes on Mel, we'll go with them."

Gordon grinned, "I'll hail us a cab."

Virgil watched Gordon leave then grabbed his wallet, "Let's get out of here."

Mel nodded, "Yeah, you're going to be really missed, but I'll miss you the most."

Virgil laughed, "of course."

Scott waited by the door, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're coming."

Gordon waited in the cab and smiled at the driver, "They'll be right down."

"So, where are you going after the airport?"

Gordon frowned, "Home."

"Where's home?"

'"Is that any of your business?"

"Alright lad, I was only asking."

Scott opened the cab door and let Melanie get in with Virgil, "Let's go."

"Airport then boys, oh and lady."

Melanie smiled thinly, "Thanks."

They reached the airport and the driver watched them go into the terminal, then he drove around to the viewing area and took his break.

Scott went through to the security gates and showed a pass, Gordon and Virgil did the same and the group went through without any problems, they rounded a corner to the loading area and Melanie gasped, there she was, Thunderbird 1 was sitting on the runway heavily guarded by security.

"Oh wow Scott, she's gorgeous."

"You haven't seen Thunderbird 2 yet."

"C'mon Virgil, let her see true beauty," Scott teased.

Scott walked over to the ship and got out his wrist controller from his pocket, the cockpit opened and he waved security aside, "Want to come up Mel?"

"I'd love to," Mel followed Scott up into the craft and grinned, "I'm speechless, it's what I've always dreamed her to look like."

Gordon laughed, "You're privileged, Scott doesn't just let anyone into his bird."

"Do you two want a lift back?" Scott asked as he sat down in his chair.

Virgil nodded, "That would save some time, get comfy Mel."

Melanie sat down in a chair next to Virgil, she paled ever so slightly, "Will we be going fast?"

Scott looked back at her as he powered up the engine, "Not immediately, are you not a good flier?"

Mel laughed, "I'm alright, just I've never been in a rocket like this. Never been in a rocket actually."

Scott smiled, "Let's go then."

Thunderbird 1 took off and the cab driver watched it soar overhead with an evil grin, he checked the name he had been given.

"This is amazing Scott, smooth ride," Melanie grinned as Virgil squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, I don't usually get compliments on my flying," Scott sat back in pride.

Gordon yawned, "How long is this going to take Scott?"

Scott glared back making Melanie jump, "Got a problem with speed Gordon? Cos I can go faster."

Virgil leant forwards and held Scott's shoulder, "Drop us off, then go as fast as you want."

Scott eased the throttle, "You're right Virgil, sorry. It's Gordon's fault."

"Hey!"

Thunderbird 1 touched down around the corner from Virgil's apartment and Scott sighed, "See you on Friday Virgil."

Virgil nodded and hugged his brother, "Tell me if you get through to John, I'm worried about him."

"I will."

Virgil grinned at Gordon, "See you at home Squid."

"See ya muscle man."

Mel smiled, "Nice to see you again Scott, am I allowed to visit?"

Scott smiled, "I don't see why not."

Mel grinned, "Thank you. Come on Virgil."

Scott lowered the cockpit and waited for his brother to leave the craft then Thunderbird 1 took off again, Virgil watched the craft leave with a sigh.

"Miss him already?" Melanie smiled as she hugged his arm.

"No, well, yes I do. But, it's more of the thought that we're going to start the business again, it won't be the same as last time."

"You'll make it even better," Melanie followed Virgil into the apartment, "What time is your first student tomorrow Virgil?"

"Quarter past eleven, I've got you at twelve."

Melanie laughed, "Oh yeah. Could we go over a piece tonight?"

"Of course. Which one?"

"The one I have to sing along to."

Virgil drummed his fingers along Melanie's shoulder and watched the goosebumps appear on her skin, "Oh that one, you have a beautiful voice, you'll be fine."

"I really don't want you to leave, I'll have to get lessons at uni, it won't be the same."

"I know baby, I'm sorry but you know how important the job I really do is?"

"Yes of course, I'll just really miss you," Melanie teared up slightly and sniffed.

"Hey hey, I'll stay in touch I promise. And you can come and visit anytime you want."

"Time to relax," Melanie stretched then gasped when Virgil picked her up and carried her over to the sofa, dropping her down gently before lying down with her and scooping his hand under her head to kiss her, she reached up around his neck and locked her fingers at the nape of his neck, she felt his tongue find hers and she closed her eyes gasping slightly when she felt his fingers run along her thigh.

Melanie broke the kiss for a second, "I'll miss this."

"So will I, you'll have to visit everyday. I'll come and pick you up."

Melanie giggled as he kissed her cheek, "Oh please do. Cos landing Thunderbird 2 here will be easy to land every day."

Virgil stroked her hair off her face, "You know I'd try."

"That I do," She sat up slightly and Virgil moved with her, "Can we try that piece?" Virgil got off the sofa and jumped over the back of it, "of course," Melanie walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool, she sighed and waited for Virgil to sit next to her, she ran her fingers along the keys then smiled at Virgil.


	4. Goodbye and hello

Virgil watched her start the piece and sang in the verse for her as she worked out the chords with him, he paused as she hesitated on a phrase.

"I just can't link the phrase up with the right chord."

Virgil smiled and placed his fingers over where hers were, "You have to make a quick change from this one, to that one, as you sing the word 'forever', like this," He demonstrated and Melanie leant on his arm slightly, "Mel, save it for later, right now we're having a lesson."

"Right, sorry."

Virgil chuckled softly as he sat back, "Try that phrase again."

Melanie nodded and went back to the beginning of the phrase, this time she sang the line herself, "If we could live this way, forever. I know I could live."

Virgil grinned, "There you go. Is that all you were worried about?"

"Yeah, oh and how I reach that octave from here. Like I can hold the pedal down and just place the note but I'd like to be able to do it much smoother."

"Crossover."

"Yeah, I've never been good at those."

"Mind if I show you?"

Melanie smiled, "Please do."

"Budge up," Virgil snuggled up to her on the stool, "Play these top chord notes with your right hand, and the left hand comes over the top like this, and there we are."

"How do you make it look so easy?"

"Just practise honey. Want me to play the piece for you?"

"Yes please."

Virgil smiled as he stretched his leg across to the pedal, with the lightest touch he began to play, Melanie came in with the singing and he wrapped his arm around her waist, not breaking the rhythmic pattern across the keys, she leant her head on his arm smiling at the warmth through the chequered shirt.

"You're distracting me," Melanie smirked as she looked down at his hands.

"Wasn't my intention," Virgil replied as he leant his chin on her shoulder.

"Well you're doing well at it," Melanie placed her fingers on top of his and followed the pattern, "I'm going to miss being able to play like this with my new teacher, it's going to be very strange."

Virgil nodded, "If you end up cheating then..."

Melanie hit his hand, "Never! Don't even suggest that Virgil, don't you dare. I would never cheat on you, I love you."

"Oww," Virgil rubbed his hand, "I was merely noting that I wouldn't mind, what I'm doing to you is wrong."

"Making love to me?"

"No no, leaving you to focus on family work, if it was anything but International Rescue, I'd take you along with me without question."

Melanie smiled as she began to play again, "You would?"

"Absolutely. And I want to take you home with me on Friday but I just can't."

"I know you can't, and I'll have to face being in this house alone. What will be taken from it?"

Virgil paused, "I'll take the stuff which directly belongs to me. You can keep the piano and everything else."

"I can't afford all this."

"I'll help you with the rent still until you graduate this year. I wouldn't leave you with nothing."

Melanie nodded as the piece came to and end, "Shall we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," he kissed her cheek and kept his lips pressed to her skin for longer.

Friday came and Virgil took his last bag to the front door, he looked around and sighed, he would definitely miss this house and the area, he had lived a great three years here, made lots of friends and accomplished music beyond what he thought he could ever do. Melanie crossed her arms and dipped her head as she looked at his side of the room now empty of possessions, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as tears came to her eyes.

"This is it then," Melanie sobbed and Virgil stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's ok. You can come and visit whenever you want, I'll always be with you," he felt her tears through his shirt and he brushed them off her cheeks, "Come on, be strong."

Melanie sniffed, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Virgil lifted her chin with his fingers, "I don't want to leave you, but the world needs me."

"I see that, and I want you to go back to the business."

"I'm going to take my car with me, I've booked tickets for one of those carrier jets. Plus my ship will be waiting for me at the other end."

"Ok. I'm coming to the airport with you though. I want to say a proper goodbye."

"I can promise that. Shall we get going?"

Melanie looked around, "Do you have absolutely everything?"

Virgil nodded, "Yep. Accept you, and the piano of course," he laughed, "I'm joking about the piano. No, everything is packed in the car already or here by the door."

"Then there's nothing else to do but leave. Airport ticket?"

"In my bag. Race you to the car."

"No. I want this journey to be slow."

Virgil kissed her head sympathetically, "I know you do. Let's go honey."

Virgil drove silently as he listened to Melanie sniff beside him in the car, he reached his arm across to her and rubbed her shoulder before returning his hand to the wheel, "I'm so lucky to have you Mel, your uni almost didn't allow me to be with you."

"Because of age?" Melanie looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"No, not really. Because I'm a tutor and you're a student, I had to battle them to keep my job, that's how much I love you. Leaving you is the hardest thing I think I'll ever do."

"They were going to fire you?"

"Not really, but they were thinking of stopping me from teaching you privately, I had to beg them."

Melanie smiled, "I didn't know you fought that hard for me."

"I always will," Virgil smiled at her then looked back at the road, "airport turnoff."

Melanie's smile faded again, "Our last moments together."

"Until you come and visit. Cheer up Mel, I'll call you as soon as I'm home."

"I know you will. This is all just too fast for me, I thought we'd have the whole year together."

Virgil pulled onto the driveway up towards the airport, they would get the whole year together but in a different way, "It'll be alright. I'll need to drop the car off in the designated area, I'll tell them you're not coming."

The car drove up to a barrier and a police officer approached the car, "Name sir?"

"Virgil Tracy. I have a flight at half past."

The officer smiled slightly, "Tracy. I knew your father, lovely man. So sorry about your loss son."

"Thank you."

"What about the young miss here?"

"Melanie Carpenter. She's not coming with me, I'll drop her at the terminal if that's allowed?" Virgil held Melanie's hand in his.

"On your way. Here's your ticket, keep that safe Tracy, it's your way of getting the car back at the other end. A valet will take your car into the aircraft."

"Thank you, officer."

"Good to see you, Virgil," the officer waved them through then closed the barrier again.

"You're just going to leave me in the terminal?"

"I have no other choice, you can't come through to the lounge without a ticket."

Melanie sighed, "I guess not."

Virgil parked up and got his hand luggage out as a valet approached, "One second sir. Let me just check I have everything," he ducked down into the car and double locked all the drawers and other compartments before leaving the car, "yep I have everything. She's all yours."

"Thank you," the valet got into the green Lamborghini and drove off towards the runways.

"Let's go and get a coffee," Virgil smiled and linked arms with Melanie who cracked a grin, "That's more like it."

Meanwhile, Scott and Gordon had reached Tracy island in Thunderbird 1, at the sound of the rocket Grandma Tracy had run out to the front of the lounge and was watching the jet disappearing under the pool, she smiled and turned from the edge to wait for them, Brains sat with Max on the sofa checking his legs and tracking motion of objects in the room.

Scott left Thunderbird 1 with Gordon and took a deep breath, "Smells like home."

"It would dumbo, it is home," Gordon scoffed and took a step back as Scott made a swipe at him, "Too slow. Come on, Grandma will be waiting for us no doubt."

"Wanting to scold us no doubt," Scott began to walk up the stairs and Gordon quickly followed him, he looked up at the sound of trainers on wooden floor running towards them, "well someone is glad to see us at least."

Alan hopped on the spot at the entrance to the lounge, he squeaked slightly seeing Scott and threw himself around his eldest brother, "Scott! It's so good to see you."

Scott grinned tearfully into his brother's hair, "Geez Alan you've grown almost a foot since I last saw you."

"Well I am 17 now, it's about time I had my growth spurt," the deeper voice of Alan chuckled, "I sound like you now."

"Only a little."

Gordon grinned, "Hey Alan."

"Gordy! Aw I've missed you buddy. Wow, you're almost the same size as Virgil now. When he's coming back?"

"Today apparently, well, by his time zone," Scott smiled, "where's Grandma?"

"Lounge," Alan grinned as he gave Gordon a hug.

Grandma looked up as Scott and Gordon walked in, "My darling boys! You're home."

Scott scrunched up his face as Grandma kissed his cheeks, "Naw Grandma, I've missed you too."

"Gordon look at you, you're as handsome as your father was," she ruffled his shaggy hair, "you need a haircut lad."

"I like it this way, and so does Penelope, that's what matters to me."

Grandma laughed, "Sit down boys, you're home."

Scott slumped out on the sofa and stretched his legs out, "How are you Brains?"

Brains smiled as he hitched his glasses up his nose, "Very well thank you Scott, it's good to see you."

"And you," Scott smiled then looked up to the sky, "Grandma, how's John?"

Grandma took a deep breath, "We'll wait until your brother is home, then we'll discuss it, in the meantime, I want to know what happened when you went to see Virgil."

Virgil checked the time as they sat in the terminal, "Awh Melanie, I have to go. I'd love to stay with you for longer, but that plane has my name on it."

Melanie nodded then burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'll never forget these last three years Virgil, you're the only one I'll ever love."

Virgil kissed her head and felt his own tears slip down his cheeks, "I love you so very much Melanie, goodbye."

Melanie felt his hand slip away from hers as he walked down the tunnel towards the aircraft, she waved tearfully until he was out of sight then dried her eyes taking out a photo of him with a smile.

Virgil entered the plane and walked down to find his seat in the first-class compartment, he passed a girl with dark brown hair and wearing a blue top, he looked at her briefly but she had hidden her face, with a shrug he sat down in his chair and waited for the safety instructions to be read out.

Melanie went back to the exit of the airport and to the taxi pull up, one pulled up immediately and she got in, not recognising the driver, "Hollyoak House, Drano Road please."

"My pleasure, miss Carpenter."

"How do you know my name? No...Virgil?!" She pulled at the handles but the doors were tightly locked.

The driver activated the call system, "Agent 65, part one of the operation is under way."

"This is The Mechanic, good work. I am still trying to get Agent 79 out of his prison, he will be useful for this, you know where to take her."

"Yes sir," the driver laughed as he pulled onto the motorway.


	5. Preparing a rescue

Virgil closed his eyes as the plane cruised through the air, he heard the stewards coming down the aisle to take dinner orders and he opened his eyes blearily, as he blinked he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"How long until we get there please? We don't seem to be going full speed."

"Ma'am I assure you, we are going at full speed. This isn't a Thunderbird you know. Can I take your order for dinner yet?"

"Not yet thank you," the girl sighed and Virgil swore he heard her mutter something regarding Thunderbird S.

"Sir?"

Virgil snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes sorry. Dinner right?"

"Yes sir."

"The steak please, medium to done."

The girl opened her eyes wide, she recognised that voice, but it couldn't be, she looked round the chair in front of her, "Virgil?"

Virgil looked round at the girl, and blinked hard, "Kayo?"

Kayo glared slightly as a thought came to her mind, "You had better not be tracking me."

"I'm on my way home actually, we're setting up the business again, and saving John."

Kayo stood up and came to sit next to Virgil, "Sorry I snapped," she kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his shoulder, "I've missed you bro."

Virgil wrapped an arm around her, "It's good to see you. Where have you been? The family are worried about you, especially Scott."

"Travelling," then she whispered into his ear, "I have Thunderbird S on the roof of the plane."

"Why didn't you fly that?"

"I wanted a break. Virg, now that I'm here, don't ask me to come home. There's nothing for me there."

"But Scott.."

"Scott left me Virgil, he left me when he broke up the business. I can't go back," Kayo hung her head, "He wouldn't forgive me even if I did go back."

"Kayo, he was heartbroken when he found your communicator. I've never seen him look so empty, not even after dad left us."

Kayo looked up at Virgil sorrowfully, "I've been away from him for three years, I can't understand how you're forgiving him after that long, I'm not sure I can."

Virgil shrugged, "I got some sense knocked into me, and we're brothers, I guess forgiveness just clicks."

"Exactly. Family click. I'm not your sister Virgil, I'm a happy accident that stumbled into your family."

"Don't say that, you are way more to us than that. You are our sister."

The steward came back with Virgil's meal, "Any sauces sir?"

"Just some salt please."

Kayo smiled at the steward, "I'll just pinch his chips thanks."

Virgil smiled at the food, "I will prefer home cooking again, but this will do. Kayo, we love you as if you were a sister."

"But why? I've never done anything right for you. The Hood was my uncle and still is. I knock out enemies instead of reasoning with them, and I wasn't very nice to you. John had a crush on me and I never followed it, I decided I loved Scott and now I've left him," she gasped slightly, "Oh Virgil, help me," Kayo buried her face in Virgil's shirt shuddering slightly, "I've fucked it all up."

Virgil stroked her head, "Come home with me and we'll make this right."

Kayo sniffed, "Will that really work?"

"I can guarantee it," Virgil squeezed her shoulder, "Want a chip?"

Kayo giggled, "I'd love one."

A couple of hours later the plane descended down onto the runway, Kayo looked out of the window and spotted Thunderbird 2 surrounded by security, she felt Virgil shiver next to her.

"Happy to see the old girl again Virgil?"

"Old girl? She's as young as she ever was. Better keep our voices low though, she's already attracting attention."

Kayo nodded as the plane landed and people started muttering words of wow to the Thunderbird, "Well we're down. Ready to go home?"

"I thought you were the one who wasn't wanting to go home?"

"I'm just trying to stay positive."

The plane came to a standstill and Virgil stood up, Kayo looked around and spotted a way out.

"Distraction, I need a distraction," Kayo bit her lip, "I might have to flirt."

"Kayo, you could just escape to the roof from the door?" Virgil suggested as he grabbed his hand luggage, "Actually, I have a better idea, come and get the car with me."

"What good will that do?"

"Get you out and into the hold. You can climb out through there."

Kayo grinned, "Virgil you're a genius, have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not for three years."

Kayo followed Virgil down to the hold and whilst there was no-one by the emergency exit, she escaped through the top of the plane without being seen. Virgil unlocked the green Lamborghini and smirked as he tapped the gas pedal down, he looked behind him at the rest of his luggage on the back seat then made his way over to Thunderbird 2 making sure no-one saw him get out, the pod doors opened and he drove the car in, he got out with a stretch and rubbed the interior of the pod tenderly.

"Guess who's back?" Virgil smiled then ran up to the lift that would take him up to the cockpit, he watched Shadow become visible again and took off himself, "Virgil to Tracy Island?"

"Go ahead Virgil," Scott smiled.

"Taking off from the airport now. Will be home in an hour."

"FAB Virgil, see you then."

Kayo called Virgil, "Did you mention me?"

"No."

"Why not? If Scott knew I was coming he might've said something."

"I don't think telling him would be a good idea. If you just arrive then it'll be more of a surprise."

"Hmm, if you say so."

Thunderbird 2 and Shadow flew side by side and the island came into view, Shadow fell back slightly, and inside Kayo felt goosebumps on her arms as she watched Thunderbird 2 circle down to her runway, she sighed and gracefully landed Shadow on her turntable to take her back into the hanger.

Thunderbird 2 returned to her launch position and Virgil went down to the pod to drive the car out, he parked her and locked the pod before going up to the lounge where he was met by happy faces.

Grandma looked up, "Virgil, my darling boy!"

Virgil ran down into the sunken lounge and hugged his grandma tightly, "It's so good to be home."

Alan grinned, "Virgil!"

Virgil smiled back, "Hey Ali. Wow, you really have grown."

"Yeah, I'm your height now Virgil and I still have another growth spurt to go."

"Damn."

In the hanger, Kayo jumped out of Shadow and took a deep breath, "OK Kayo, breath girl," she walked upstairs towards the happy voices and paused at the entrance of the lounge, she looked in and scuffed the ground with her trainer.

"Kayo?" Scott half whispered.

"Hi Scott," Kayo tried to smile.

"Do you two want some time together?" Virgil asked and automatically moved to usher his brothers out.

Scott held his hand up, "Wait Virgil, I think we should sort John out first."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Gordon, Alan, come and help me unpack."

Gordon pouted, "Yeah right."

"You're coming and that's final," Virgil dragged them out, Grandma got the message and asked Brains to join her in the kitchen.

Scott stood facing Kayo and scratched the back of his head, "So, where have you been?"

Kayo shrugged, "Travelling."

"That's it? You did three years of travelling?"

"And building up my stamina, I became an undercover agent for the GDF in the second year. I've been keeping an eye on my uncle too."

Scott crossed his arms, "Undercover. You've killed people haven't you?"

Kayo teared up slightly, "Yes I have," she suddenly ran towards him, "Scott I am so so sorry I left you, I didn't know what to do after your father died, and leaving was a mistake."

Scott held her close, "yes, you did leave me rather broken-hearted."

"I was stupid. I left because I was frustrated. It was so selfish of me, your dad is dead and there I was breaking up with you. I can't believe I did that."

"Kayo, this sounds ridiculous under the circumstances, but, you've been on my mind ever since you left."

Kayo smiled slightly, "Really?"

Scott ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at the silky texture he had forgotten, "I've missed you."

Kayo gazed up at him as she ran her hands down his shirt, "I've missed you too Scott, think we can make this work again? I want to help IR."

Scott pulled her close, "I think we could try again."

Kayo wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her knee up against his hip, "I won't leave like that again, I promise."

Scott kissed her passionately and twisted her hair around his hand, he broke the kiss and smiled, "I'm glad you came home Kayo, I owe Virgil big time for bringing you."

"It was just luck that we were on the same plane."

Scott tucked his chin into Kayo's shoulder, "But you came home and that's what matters, now let's get John."

Brains returned to the lounge and caught Scott cuddling Kayo, he smiled then cleared his throat, "Scott, I have tried numerous ways of getting in contact with John, but he blocks each one."

Scott sat down on the sofa holding Kayo on his knee, "How has he stayed alive Brains?"

"The only thing he accepts is food and necessities, he won't open the second airlock for anything else."

Alan came back into the room with Gordon and Virgil, he raised an eyebrow at Kayo sitting on Scott's knee then sat down, "You two made up then?"

"Alan, just the person I needed to see. Have you been able to talk to John since we've been away?" Scott asked as Alan sat down.

Alan shook his head, "no I haven't, he won't pick up when we call."

Scott hummed thoughtfully, "Alright, I'm taking Thunderbird 3 up there and breaking in, I'll take the laser up."

"Scott, I wouldn't recommend going alone, we don't know what state he's in," Brains leant forward on his elbows.

"I can handle him Brains."

"I'll go with you," Alan offered cheerfully, "She's my ship."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine. Alan, get me up there and stand by. Let's go."

Kayo slid off Scott's knee and went to sit next to Brains, "Tell him I'm home Scott."

"I'll tell him we're all home."

The two chairs went down under the lounge and Virgil went up to the piano, he got out his phone and unlocked it, he frowned, strange, not a single text from Melanie, he began to text her, "Hey Mel, I'm back home. What a flight, but I ran into my sister, we're all back together and off to get John. Are you alright?"

Melanie sat shivering in the cab, her nerves were shot through, what did these people want from her? The cab stopped in a tunnel and the wall spun round taking them with it, "What do you want from me?"

The cab driver smiled as he read Virgil's text, "How cute, he wonders how you are."

"Let me contact him."

A voice spoke from the shadows, "oh there'll be time to contact him Miss Carpenter. when I need him, I'll ask."

Melanie looked up at The Mechanic towering over her, "You."


End file.
